


Un accidente del destino

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Esto es rosa hasta vomitar, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada Hanatarou intenta superarse y ser el mejor Shinigami cada día. Uno de esos días, entrenando a solas, un accidente desafortunado cruza su trayectoria con el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Al perecer... el destino les tiene reservado algunas sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Un accidente del destino.
> 
>  
> 
> Autor: Melanie Lupin Black / La Oscura Reina Ángel.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Uko-chan!
> 
>  
> 
> Resumen: Yamada Hanatarou intenta superarse y ser el mejor Shinigami cada día. Uno de esos días, entrenando a solas, un accidente desafortunado cruza su trayectoria con el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Al perecer... el destino les tiene reservado algunas sorpresas.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicatoria: Este fic se lo dedico a Uko-chan, que me habló de una pareja tan rara como esta... que es bonita ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja principal: Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (Kuya/Hana XD)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para diversión. ^^
> 
> Advertencia: Este fic tiene un ALTO contenido de OoC en el personaje de Byakuya. Estan advertidos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: Ubicado al final de la Sociedad del Alma (Rukongai), luego de la traición y partida de Aizen.

** Un Accidente del destino **

**Capitulo 1: La propuesta inesperada.**

Yamada Hanatarou entrenaba con verdadero ánimo con su zanpakutou llamado Hisagomaru (Calabaza) Se había propuesto mejorar, no solo como miembro del equipo médico con sus habilidades médicas, si no tambien como Shinigami. Estaba dispuesto a manejar mucho mejor su espada y sus habilidades de combate. Ver a Ichigo, Ishida, Chad y los demás, que nunca se rendían incluso cuando rebasaban su límite, le servía de inspiración para tratar de superarse.

 

Así que ahí estaba, entrenando a solas, en un claro rodeado de árboles, dispuesto compenetrarse mas con su zanpakutou, con Hisagomaru.

 

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no se fijó en una piedra que había en el suelo y se tropezó con ella. Hanatarou dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa y se precipitó al suelo, mientras Hisagomaru salía volando... todo ocurrió a cámara lenta para el pobre Hanatarou en ese momento.

 

\----

 

Byakuya daba un paseo por los alrededores de la base de la división 6, estando pensativo. Sin notarlo, se internó en el pequeño bosquecito que rodeaba su base, llegando a un pequeño claro. Ahí se había encontrado con la sorpresa de ver a Yamada Hanatarou del séptimo puesto del escuadrón cuatro, entrenando. Pensó en llamar su atención y advertirle que estaba en terrenos de la sexta división, pero extraño en él, no lo hizo, si no que en cambio permaneció mirando los esfuerzos del delicado muchacho.

 

No lo hacía nada mal, para alguien tan pequeño. _Tiene las ganas, pero le falta técnica_ , pensaba Byakuya, mientras lo observaba en silencio. De pronto, lo vio tropezar y la espada salió volando directo hacia él, pero con sus rápidos reflejos y un poco de _shunpo_ , se desvió del trayecto de la espada y logró tomar a Hanatarou de la cintura, evitando así que diera con sus huesos en el suelo.

 

-Yamada Hanatarou... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y se sorprendió de oírse hablar. Porque sonaba _preocupado_ por el muchacho.

 

-Kuchiki-taichou.- dijo Hanatarou, parpadeando sorprendido.

 

Al tener el rostro del muchacho tan cerca, Byakuya se dijo que debía soltar al pequeño enfermero, pero no sabía por qué no quería hacerlo.

 

Hanatarou reaccionó y se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que estaba del capitán de la sexta división y trato de apartarse. Byakuya lo soltó renuente.

 

-Lo siento Kuchiki-taichou, no sabía que estaba aquí.- se disculpó, haciendo una torpe reverencia.

 

Eso le causó cierta ternura a Byakuya, arrancándole una fugaz sonrisa, que borro de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el zanpakutou de Hanatarou, tomándola y entregándosela al aun sonrojado Shinigami de menor rango.

 

-Estás en los terrenos de la sexta división.- dijo al fin.

 

-Oh, p-perdone Kuchiki-sama, no lo noté.- dijo, volviendo a inclinarse.

 

Byakuya lo detuvo poniendo una de sus blancas manos en el hombro del pobre Hanatarou, que se sonrojo aún mas, si es que era posible.

 

-No hace falta disculparse.- dijo con su usual tono frió, aunque por dentro el tierno sonrojo del shinigami del cuarto escuadrón lo hacía sonreír.- Puedes entrenar aquí cuando quieras. Normalmente, nadie del escuadrón viene aquí y es bastante tranquilo.

 

-Gracias Kuchiki-taichou.- suspiró revelado

 

-Pero entrenando solo no conseguirás mucho.- lo interrumpió, dándole una mirada calculadora.- Tú técnica es torpe y tus músculos no están muy desarrollados como para sostener correctamente tu espada.- El sonrojo de Hanatarou volvió.- Si tu taichou lo aprueba, podría darte algunos consejos.- ofreció Byakuya, sin pensarlo.

 

Los ojos abiertos de par en par de Hanatarou dejaban en claro lo mucho que le impresionaba esa propuesta.

 

-Ku... Kuchi... Kuchiki-taichou... yo...- tartamudeó Hanatarou, con los ojos desorbitados.

 

-No le ofrezco mi ayuda a cualquiera, Yamada-san.- siseó fríamente Byakuya mal interpretando su expresión.

 

-¡No!- exclamó Hanatarou de inmediato.- Quiero decir **si**.... Hay Dios...- se estremeció, llevándose una mano al cabello. Carraspeó.- Quiero decir que si... me encantaría que usted me ayudara a entrenar. Apuesto que así podría mejorar mucho, es solo que su propuesta me impresionó. Gracias, Kuchiki-sama.- dijo Hanatarou haciendo una reverencia.

 

Byakuya hizo una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa.

 

-Bien... te ayudaré, pero con una condición, Yamada Hanatarou....

 

-¿Cuál, señor?

 

-No hagas mas reverencias.- pidió Byakuya.- Son altamente molestas.

 

Hanatarou se sonrojo, pero asintió.

 

-De acuerdo, Kuchiki-taichou.

 

-Bien, habla con Unohana-san y veme aquí mañana al atardecer.

 

-Estaré aquí puntualmente, Kuchiki-taichou.- prometió emocionado el muchacho.

 

\-----

 

Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia estaban dando una vuelta juntos, cuando llegaron cerca del claro donde estaban Byakuya y Hanatarou. Renji había notado lo que pasaba y había detenido en silencio a Rukia, señalándole la dirección de su capitán y Yamada. Los dos habían observado todo en silencio, ocultándose e impresionados por lo que sus ojos veían.

 

-Rukia...- llamó Renji con un estremecimiento, y cuando su amiga lo miro dijo:- ¿Acabo de ver a mi capitán siendo amable con Hanatarou-kun?

 

Rukia, con los ojos tan abiertos como Renji e igual de impresionada que él, asintió.

 

-Esto no se lo van a creer en la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami.- comentó la Kuchiki menor.

 

-Esto no se lo va a creer _nadie_ \- corrigió Renji.

 

**Continuará...**

 


	2. Capitulo 2

** Capitulo 2. **

 

_-.Días después.-_

-No, Yamada-san.- Byakuya lo detuvo al verlo.- No pongas los pies así o te caerás.- informó con voz fría.- Trata de esta forma...-dijo antes de poner una mano en la cintura de Hanatarou y con la otra golpeó levemente los muslos, para hacerlo separar los pies y ponerlos en la posición correcta.

Hanatarou se sonrojó como un semáforo en rojo cuando el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón tocó sus muslos y sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, asi como un calorcito ahí donde tocaba, que no debía sentir.

Byakuya, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que su acción había causado en Hanatarou, se extrañó al sentir ese leve temblor que lo recorrió.

-¿Está bien, Yamada-san?- preguntó Byakuya al notarlo sonrojado. Tocó su frente a ver si tenía fiebre.

-N-no, no... y-yo estoy bien, Kuchiki-sama.- tartamudeó Hanatarou, sonrojado.

-No me mientas.- siseó frío.- Estás rojo y acalorado. Tal vez la capitana Unohana deba revisarte.- agregó Byakuya, sin demostrar su preocupación.

-No, Kuchiki-sama no es necesario, se lo aseguro.- dijo Hanatarou.

Byakuya asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero por hoy terminamos, vete a descansar, seguiremos mañana a la misma hora.

-S-Seguro, Kuchiki-sama.- asintió Hanatarou nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Yamada-san?

-Si, Kuchiki-taichou.

-Bien, entonces vete.- dijo Byakuya, con su usual tono frió.

Hanatarou quiso irse corriendo como era su costumbre, pero el pobre se enredó con su propio pantalón del uniforme shinigami y se precipitó al piso. Así que, una vez más, Byakuya atajó su caída, tomándolo con naturalidad de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo, para evitar que se cayera.

Hanatarou chocó contra el fuerte pecho de Byakuya, agarrándose a sus brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando levantó apenado la cabeza para disculparse con el capitán por su torpeza, quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, de una forma que lo hizo estremecerse.

Hanatarou se pasó la lengua por los labios sin saber que decir y sin poder dejar de observar esos ojos que lo atrapaban y atraían como imanes.

Byakuya se inclinó ligeramente y el chico entreabrió los labios, así que cuando Byakuya posó sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, el corazón de Hanatarou se detuvo por varios segundos, antes de volver a latir desbocadamente, mientras correspondía al beso del capitán.

Hanatarou se levantó en la punta de sus pies para poder rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Byakuya, para lograr que sus labios se juntaran completamente. El mayor intensificó el beso, rodeando la cintura fina con sus brazos. Solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se los exigió, con ambos respirando agitados, el mas pequeño sonrojado y Byakuya satisfecho, porque desde que lo había visto por primera vez temblando de miedo pero dispuesto a enfrentarlo para defender a Rukia tiempo atrás, había quedado fascinado por el pequeño.

-Y-yo...y-yo...- tartamudeó Hanatarou, pero Byakuya le puso un dedo suavemente en los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-¿Te molestó?- preguntó. Hanatarou negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.- ¿Puedo volverte a besar?- pidió Byakuya, con delicadeza.

Hanatarou asintió, más rojo si era posible y con los ojitos anhelantes.

Byakuya sonrió levemente y volvió a besarlo.

\---

Mientras, ocultos alrededor del claro donde Hanatarou y Byakuya entrenaban, ciertos metiches los veían ocultos e incrédulos.

-Rukia, ¿tomaste fotos de eso?- jadeó Renji con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

La pelinegra asintió, tan atónita como su pelirrojo amigo.

-Renji... ese no es mi hermano, no lo puede ser, creo que me lo cambiaron.- dijo al fin lo que pensaba la Kuchiki menor.

Renji estuvo apunto de estar de acuerdo con ella, si no fuera porque recordó que solo con Hanatarou el capitán se comportaba así... a los demás seguía tratándolos de la misma forma fría e impersonal.

-Tenemos que vender estas fotos, es yaoi en vivo, a Orihime le interesarán.- comentó Yachiru, con una sonrisa muy contenta, al lado de Rukia, mientras comía sus caramelos.

-Hai.- respondieron los otros dos, aún atónitos.

Continuará...

 

 

-.Días después.-

-No, Yamada-san.- Byakuya lo detuvo al verlo.- No pongas los pies así o te caerás.- informó con voz fría.- Trata de esta forma...-dijo antes de poner una mano en la cintura de Hanatarou y con la otra golpeó levemente los muslos, para hacerlo separar los pies y ponerlos en la posición correcta.

Hanatarou se sonrojó como un semáforo en rojo cuando el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón tocó sus muslos y sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, asi como un calorcito ahí donde tocaba, que no debía sentir.

Byakuya, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que su acción había causado en Hanatarou, se extrañó al sentir ese leve temblor que lo recorrió.

-¿Está bien, Yamada-san?- preguntó Byakuya al notarlo sonrojado. Tocó su frente a ver si tenía fiebre.

-N-no, no... y-yo estoy bien, Kuchiki-sama.- tartamudeó Hanatarou, sonrojado.

-No me mientas.- siseó frío.- Estás rojo y acalorado. Tal vez la capitana Unohana deba revisarte.- agregó Byakuya, sin demostrar su preocupación.

-No, Kuchiki-sama no es necesario, se lo aseguro.- dijo Hanatarou.

Byakuya asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero por hoy terminamos, vete a descansar, seguiremos mañana a la misma hora.

-S-Seguro, Kuchiki-sama.- asintió Hanatarou nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Yamada-san?

-Si, Kuchiki-taichou.

-Bien, entonces vete.- dijo Byakuya, con su usual tono frió.

Hanatarou quiso irse corriendo como era su costumbre, pero el pobre se enredó con su propio pantalón del uniforme shinigami y se precipitó al piso. Así que, una vez más, Byakuya atajó su caída, tomándolo con naturalidad de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo, para evitar que se cayera.

Hanatarou chocó contra el fuerte pecho de Byakuya, agarrándose a sus brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando levantó apenado la cabeza para disculparse con el capitán por su torpeza, quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, de una forma que lo hizo estremecerse.

Hanatarou se pasó la lengua por los labios sin saber que decir y sin poder dejar de observar esos ojos que lo atrapaban y atraían como imanes.

Byakuya se inclinó ligeramente y el chico entreabrió los labios, así que cuando Byakuya posó sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, el corazón de Hanatarou se detuvo por varios segundos, antes de volver a latir desbocadamente, mientras correspondía al beso del capitán.

Hanatarou se levantó en la punta de sus pies para poder rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Byakuya, para lograr que sus labios se juntaran completamente. El mayor intensificó el beso, rodeando la cintura fina con sus brazos. Solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se los exigió, con ambos respirando agitados, el mas pequeño sonrojado y Byakuya satisfecho, porque desde que lo había visto por primera vez temblando de miedo pero dispuesto a enfrentarlo para defender a Rukia tiempo atrás, había quedado fascinado por el pequeño.

-Y-yo...y-yo...- tartamudeó Hanatarou, pero Byakuya le puso un dedo suavemente en los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

-¿Te molestó?- preguntó. Hanatarou negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.- ¿Puedo volverte a besar?- pidió Byakuya, con delicadeza.

Hanatarou asintió, más rojo si era posible y con los ojitos anhelantes.

Byakuya sonrió levemente y volvió a besarlo.

\---

Mientras, ocultos alrededor del claro donde Hanatarou y Byakuya entrenaban, ciertos metiches los veían ocultos e incrédulos.

-Rukia, ¿tomaste fotos de eso?- jadeó Renji con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

La pelinegra asintió, tan atónita como su pelirrojo amigo.

-Renji... ese no es mi hermano, no lo puede ser, creo que me lo cambiaron.- dijo al fin lo que pensaba la Kuchiki menor.

Renji estuvo apunto de estar de acuerdo con ella, si no fuera porque recordó que solo con Hanatarou el capitán se comportaba así... a los demás seguía tratándolos de la misma forma fría e impersonal.

-Tenemos que vender estas fotos, es yaoi en vivo, a Orihime le interesarán.- comentó Yachiru, con una sonrisa muy contenta, al lado de Rukia, mientras comía sus caramelos.

-Hai.- respondieron los otros dos, aún atónitos.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota aclaratoria: En este momento, Rukia, Renji y compañía aún no han sido mandados a la tierra al colegio de Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Momentos inolvidables.**

 

_-.Semanas después.-_

 

-Kuchiki-sama...- comenzó Hanatarou, pero fue interrumpido por el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón.

 

-Hanatarou.- llamó la atención con seriedad. Hanatarou sonrió culpable.

 

-Perdón.- se disculpó.- Byakuya.- corrigió.

 

-¿Dime?- preguntó el pelinegro.

 

En esas semanas, su relación había evolucionado, aun no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero sus besos eran cada vez más candentes y ahora Hanatarou pasaba más tiempo en la casa del Sexto Capitán que en su propio Escuadrón. Eran pareja, se podía decir, mas de uno había quedado alucinado al ver a Byakuya caminar por la calle, tomado de la mano con el Shinigami médico del Cuarto Escuadrón. Pero Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a esconder su relación naciente con Hanatarou y el muchacho no podía negar que se sentía halagado de las atenciones que le prestaba el Capitán. Además, estaba enamorado de Byakuya, pero a pesar de la evolución en su insólita relación, Hanatarou no estaba seguro si Byakuya lo amaba devuelta. Se consideraba muy torpe y poquita cosa para el noble Capitán y le costaba creer que éste realmente lo amara.

 

-Byakuya, ¿por qué no me permitió ir con Renji-sama, Rukia-san y los demás a ayudar a Ichigo y sus compañeros? Tambien son mis amigos.- dijo enrojecido por estarle reclamando al noble Capitán.

 

-¿Con ese grupo de problemáticos?- preguntó retórico, enarcando una ceja.- Confío en Renji-san, pero estando con los demás...- negó con la cabeza.- correrías peligro.- agregó Byakuya con firmeza.

 

-Pero a Rukia la dejo ir.- se quejó.

 

-Esa no fue mi decisión, ella le pidió permiso a Ukitake-taichou.- replicó Byakuya frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a Hanatarou y lo tomó de la cintura.- Cambia esa carita... sabes que yo solo te quiero cuidar.

 

Hanatarou suspiró, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

 

-Lo sé, pero por algo estoy entrenando, quiero ser un mejor Shinigami.

 

-Y lo eres.- aseguró Byakuya y lo besó para cortar la discusión.- Esta noche iré a buscarte a tu departamento, quiero que te pongas hermoso, porque iremos a cenar.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

 

Los ojitos de Hanatarou brillaron.

 

-¿De verdad?

 

-Hanatarou....- sonrió resignado.

 

Hanatarou sonrió sonrojado.

 

-Perdón, ya sé que no bromeas con esas cosas. Entonces me iré. ¿A que hora pasarás por mí?

 

-Dentro de unas tres horas, ¿te parece?

 

Hanatarou asintió.

 

-Estaré listo.- prometió y salió corriendo. De nuevo, siendo Hanatarou quien era, se tropezó, pero nunca llegó al piso, ya que (nuevamente) las firmes manos de su pareja lo agarraron. El más bajo lo miró sonriendo dulcemente y avergonzado.

 

Byakuya suspiró.

 

-Eres un peligro para ti mismo, mi pequeño corazón.- dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo suavemente, antes de dejarlo.- Anda... vete y no corras.- advirtió como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

 

\---

 

A la hora señalada, Hanatarou estaba listo. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, arreglándose el cabello negro que se había dejado suelto. Vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y una elegante camisa blanca. Se preguntó nervioso si a Byakuya le parecería que estaba bien así, pero no pudo seguirse atormentando con preguntas, porque en ese momento llamaron a su puerta.

 

Era Byakuya, puntual como siempre. Hanatarou quedó sin aliento al verlo, un pantalón negro y camisa negra, un toque de frescura sin dejar de lado esa elegancia tan suya. Y Hanatarou no había sido el único que se había quedado embelesado por la belleza de su compañero esa noche, Byakuya tambien había quedado igual, el ajustado pantalón negro de Hanatarou dejaba apreciar sus bien formadas piernas y los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados dejaban ver parte de su suave pecho y el Capitán sintió celos hasta del aire que respiraban, porque Hanatarou era hermoso.

 

-¿Vamos?- reaccionó, hablando con su usual tono frío. Hanatarou salió de su mundo de fantasía y asintió, cerrando la puerta de su departamento y saliendo con Byakuya hacia el Complejo de la familia Kuchiki.

 

\---

 

Cuando llegaron, Hanatarou tuvo que concentrarse para que la barbilla no le llegara al suelo, una mesa baja, decorada con velas y pétalos de sakura, en una atmósfera totalmente romántica, los esperaba en el hermoso patio, para cenar acompañados de la luz de la luna.

 

Byakuya sonrió al ver que a Hanatarou le había gustado, lo ayudó a sentarse caballerosamente y él se sentó a su lado.

 

-Esto es muy hermoso.- susurró Hanatarou tímido pero emocionado.

 

-No mas hermoso que tu.- agregó galante.

 

Las palabras de Byakuya tuvieron el efecto de lograr que el joven se pusiera como una amapola, pero sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

 

Cenaron mientras conversaban y justo cuando Hanatarou pensaba que la noche no podía ser mejor, Byakuya le pidió que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta. Hana asi lo hizo, encantado, los jardines del complejo Kuchiki eran preciosos. Cerca de una fuente, Byakuya se detuvo, soltando su mano. El Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón hincó una rodilla en el suelo y Hanatarou lo miro confundido, pero cuando éste sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo, abriéndola ante los ojos de Hanatarou y enseñándole un hermoso anillo, el chico quedó sin aliento.

 

-Hanatarou... ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó el Kuchiki, sin que le temblara la voz.

 

En cambio, Hanatarou si comenzó a temblar como una hoja al viento, mientras lo miraba emocionado y de sus ojos escapaban traviesas lágrimas. Byakuya pensó que había hecho mal y que esas lágrimas eran un rechazo, pero todo se borró de un plumazo cuando Hanatarou se arrojó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras el más pequeño se apoderaba de los labios del Capitán. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una frenética danza de amor y pasión. Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a terminar el beso, Byakuya sonrió apartando el cabello de la cara de Hanatarou, que estaba sobre él. Hanatarou se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía al Capitán contra el suelo y se separó, sentándose a su lado, pues dudaba que los pies lo sostuvieran parado. Byakuya se sentó a su lado aun sonriendo, tomó la cajita que había caído a su lado y miró a Hanatarou.

 

-¿Eso significa un "sí"?- preguntó el noble.

 

Hanatarou solo pudo sonreír emocionado y asentir con la cabeza, pues ni la voz encontraba. Sus manos temblaban cuando Byakuya tomo la izquierda, poniéndole el anillo.

 

-Ahora eres mío.- dijo Byakuya, tomando su barbilla con sus suaves dedos, para después besarlo.

 

-Y tú eres mío.- aseguró Hanatarou, recuperando la voz y haciendo que la sonrisa de Byakuya se acentuara.

 

-Y yo soy tuyo.- asintió el Capitán, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

 

Byakuya se levantó del suelo, tomando a Hanatarou con facilidad en sus brazos, el Shinigami médico era delgado y pequeño a su lado. Caminó con él hacia el Complejo y Hanatarou se agarró a sus brazos con un dulce sonrojo, ya no de vergüenza o pena, si no de felicidad. No se dio cuenta de adonde lo llevaba Byakuya, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo era depositado en un suave lecho, entonces supo que estaba en la habitación de... su futuro esposo.

 

Byakuya lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y, acercando sus labios a los de Hanatarou, lo besó. Los labios de Hanatarou eran como una deliciosa droga para el Capitán, de la que quería ser eternamente adicto. Hanatarou correspondió al beso con todas las fuerzas de sus sentimientos y ahora con la seguridad de que estos eran correspondidos. Puso una mano en su nunca Byakuya y le pasó la otra por la espalda con suavidad, mientras lo hacía recostarse en el lecho.

 

Hanatarou se dejó hacer, completamente confiado en su amado, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de amor y anhelo. Y Byakuya suspiró de placer al ver esos sentimientos ahí reflejados con toda claridad. Su niño, su hermoso niño ahora sería suyo para siempre.

 

Recorrió con sus manos blancas el cuerpo pálido y delgado del Shinigami médico, memorizando cada contorno. Hanatarou suspiró de gusto ante esas manos que recorrían su anatomía, ante esos labios que se unían a los suyos y esos ojos que lo miraban con amor.   
  


Byakuya se dedicó a recorrer ese cuerpo adorado con tiernos besos, a explorarlo con manos tiernas, a conocerlo por primera pero no por última vez.

 

Hanatarou se entregó al Capitán sin reservas, sin dudas y Byakuya lo hizo suyo, con suavidad, con ternura y amor, haciendo de la primera vez de Hana uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que el Shinigami médico tendría por siempre.

 

Y la mañana los sorprendió a ambos dormidos, abrazados y desnudos como un solo cuerpo, aun en el lecho.

 

Continuará...

 


	4. Capitulo 4: Batallas y sorpresas.

****

** Capitulo 4: Batallas y sorpresas. **

 

-No, Hanatarou... no irás.- advirtió Byakuya.

 

-¡¡¡No me quedaré aquí, mientras tú y mis amigos van a Hueco Mundo a arriesgar su vida peleando con los Arrancar!!! ¡Si hasta la teniente Yachiru va! ¡No lograrás hacerme quedar aquí, Byakuya!- exclamó Hanatarou mostrando un carácter desconocido en él.

 

Byakuya se masajeo el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia en su interior.

 

-Yachiru es una teniente y tú un sexto oficial. Así que no irás.

 

-Rukia tambien es una oficial y está allá.- recordó el Shinigami médico.

 

Byakuya suspiró.

 

-Hanatarou...- dijo con paciencia.- Primero... Rukia se fue _sin permiso_ de nadie y segundo, ¿no entiendes que si vas con nosotros no podré luchar porque estaré mas preocupado por ti que por mi combate?

 

-Byakuya, sé cuidarme solo.- dijo con el mismo tono.- Es cierto que no soy el mejor Shinigami del mundo, pero soy un buen medico y puedo ayudar. Además, Unohana-taichou me pidió que fuera con ella y, por muy mi marido que vayas a ser, la capitana Unohana sigue siendo la que me da órdenes que _debo_ obedecer.

 

Byakuya suspiró. No tenía tiempo para seguir discutiendo con Hanatarou, ya que tenía órdenes de ir a Hueco Mundo de inmediato. Encima, veía en los ojos de su amante la firmeza de ir, de ayudar aunque solo fuera como médico... y sintió orgullo por Hanatarou.

 

-De acuerdo, pero no irás con Unohana, irás conmigo y, si haces cualquier cosa estúpida, te traeré de vuelta aunque sea a la fuerza.

 

Hanatarou sonrió triunfante.

 

-Lo prometo, pero tu prométeme que no te desaparecerás con Shunpo para pelear... sabes que no se me da bien.

 

Byakuya no contestó, en lugar de eso besó a su prometido.

 

\----

( **Nota:** Aquí se ubica el capitulo 300, cuando Byakuya llega con Hanatarou a Hueco Mundo)

\---

 

La batalla en Hueco Mundo había sido difícil, hasta Zaraki Kenpachi la había pasado mal para superar su pelea, incluso Byakuya había salido lastimado, pero habían ganado y ahora Aizen, Gin y Tousen estaban presos y serían juzgados.

 

Todo parecía indicar que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

 

-Me alegro de que estés bien, pasé mucho miedo cuando peleaste con los Arrancar... y yo sin poder hacer nada.- suspiró Hanatarou abrazado a Byakuya. El Capitán ya se encontraba en su casa y Hanatarou estaba con él.

 

Byakuya sonrió de lado y acaricio la cabeza de su amante.

 

-Fuiste tú el que me hizo pasar mal cuando Rukia te atacó... nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo de perder algo.- confesó el Capitán besando los cabellos oscuros de Hana.

 

Hana le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

 

-No tenías por qué temer, Kotetsu-sama hizo un excelente trabajo curándome y ahora no tengo ni una marca.

 

-Aun así, no quiero que nunca más estés en peligro. No quiero perderte, Hana.

 

-Ni yo a ti, ‘Kuya.- dijo con cariño y ambos se besaron dulcemente.

 

\---

 

~.Dos meses después.~

 

-Hanatarou, ¿estás bien?

 

Rukia notó a su cuñado pálido y mirando con asco los huevos revueltos de su desayuno, la pelinegra se apresuró a apartarlos de su vista y a darle un vaso de agua. Momentos después, el color volvió a la cara de Hanatarou y se vio más recuperado.

 

Hanatarou y Rukia desayunaban juntos ese día, ultimando los detalles de la boda de Hana y Byakuya.

 

-Estoy bien.- dijo Hanatarou al notar la mirada de Rukia.- Creo que es el estrés de todo los preparativos, ya verás que me pondré mejor después de la boda.

 

Rukia se lo pensó y asintió.

 

-Seguramente, pero ahora mismo iremos con Unohana-taichou a que te revise y recete algo porque o si no mi hermano va a querer matarme.

 

-Pero eso no es necesario, Rukia-san.- protestó.

 

-Hana, ya conoces a mi hermano y si no quieres ir, se lo diré a él para que te lleve a la fuerza.- dijo con una sonrisa dañosa.

 

Hanatarou suspiró derrotado.

 

-De acuerdo Rukia-san.

 

-Hana, quítame el "san", que a partir de ahora seré tu hermana. Puedes llamarme nee-chan.- sonrió.

 

Hanatarou le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

-De acuerdo, Rukia-nee-chan.

 

\----

 

Unohana le sonrió con complicidad a Hanatarou.

 

-Vaya, Hanatarou-kun... se adelantaron un poco, ¿verdad?

 

El chico miró a su Capitana sin entender.

 

-¿A qué se refiere, Unohana-taichou?- preguntó con inocencia el Shinigami médico.

 

Unohana sonrió tiernamente al notar que Hanatarou no se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

 

-Hanatarou, estás embarazado.- dijo sin anestesia.- Tú y el Capitán Kuchiki van a ser padres.

 

De repente, se oyó un golpe seco de alguien caer junto a la puerta y cuando Unohana y Hanatarou miraron se encontraron al Capitán Kuchiki desmayado en el suelo.

 

Rukia había mandado a un Shinigami a avisarle a su hermano que Hanatarou estaba en el hospital. Por supuesto, el Kuchiki había dejado al frente del entrenamiento a Renji y, sin darle tiempo a protestar, se había ido directo al hospital de la Cuarta División. Al entrar al cuarto donde le dijeron que estaba su pareja, escuchó la noticia y se desmayó de la impresión.

 

Rukia, que venía detrás de su hermano, y Unohana se miraron y rompieron a reír del pobre Capitán, mientras Hanatarou caminó preocupado hasta donde su pareja e intentó despertarlo.

 

Byakuya despertó después y, al recordar el por qué de su desmayo, se sonrojó al notar a Unohana y a Rukia riendo, pero se preocupó más por Hanatarou. Por ello se levantó y lo llevó a la camilla.

 

-No te muevas, amor. Te puedes lastimar.- dijo el Capitán nervioso.

 

Hana lo miró confundido y Unohana hizo grandes esfuerzos por dejar de reír.

 

-Eso se llama nervios de padre primerizo, Hana. Te volverá loco, ya verás.

 

Las mujeres rieron de los ojitos en espiral de su Shinigami.

 

¡¡¡Fin!!!

 

 

Se _acabó, ahora solo falta el Epilogo._


	5. Epilogo.

**Epilogo.**

 

Decir que la Sociedad de Almas se había vestido de gala era quedarse corto. Todos los Shinigamis lucían sus mejores galas y el templo donde se llevaría acabo la boda de Yamada Hanatarou y Kuchiki Byakuya parecía un sueño hecho realidad, por la decoración. Hasta Ichigo y compañía estaban ahí. Yamamoto Genryuusai oficiaría la ceremonia y hasta él sonreía ese día... el amor se respiraba en el aire de la Sociedad de Almas.

Soi Fong lucía contentísima también, pues había logrado que Shihouin Yoruichi fuera con ella y estaba agarrada de su brazo, ésta la miraba con cariño, ya que después de todo, la persistencia de Soi por conquistarla estaba dando su resultado.

E Urahara estaba por ahí, coqueteándole a Kiyone Kotetsu, quien estaba sonrojada y era vigilada por su hermana Insane, de que no se le fuera ir la mano a Urahara con su hermanita.

Toushirou estaba apunto de mandar a Matsumoto de paseo, pues ésta se reía de él por haberse sonrojado por las flores que le había regalado Ichigo... su novio.

-Matsumoto, déjalo tranquilo.- aconsejó Ichigo besando a Toushirou, que de inmediato se olvido de todo lo que no fueran los labios de su novio.

-Eres un pedrastra, Kurosaki.- dijo Uryuu que lucía muy bien con su traje de gala blanco de Quincy.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy un niño?- preguntó Toushirou con una venita que palpitaba en su frente.

Ichigo lo miró burlón, mientras Uryuu tragaba saliva. Él quería molestar a Ichigo y no a Toushirou, pero antes de que la sangre llegara al río, Renji intervino, tomando al Quincy de la cintura y besando su cuello, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

-Renji.- se quejó avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, Hitsugaya-Taichou... que no me quiero quedar sin novio.- sonrió Renji y Toushirou se dio por satisfecho con el furioso sonrojo de Ishida Uryuu.

-Miren... ¡¡ya llegan Byakuya y Rukia!!- Yumichika llamó la atención del grupo. Él estaba enganchado al brazo de su novio Hisagi.

-Hanatarou aun no llega.- comentó Kira, que miraba interesado a Orihime, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

Poco después de la llegada de Byakuya, llegó Hanatarou hermosamente vestido con un kimono masculino de color blanco. Unohana había insistido en entregar al shinigami, que de ahora en adelante pertenecería al Sexto Escuadrón.

\------

Fue una boda hermosa y, cuando los declararon esposos y se besaron, todos pensaron que eran una pareja perfecta, una pareja que se amaba realmente y que dentro de algunos meses tendrían un hijo, porque ya todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían que el Capitán Kuchiki y Hanatarou serían padres en 8 meses.

Byakuya miró a su ahora esposo y sonrió con una de seas sonrisas tan raras para los demás, pero tan usuales para Hanatarou.

-Te amo.- dijo el Capitán.

Hanatarou sonrió satisfecho.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo poniéndose en puntitas y uniendo sus labios a los del Capitán.

**Fin.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el final de esta empalagosa historia XD

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia relativamente corta, de cinco capítulos, ya esta terminada.


End file.
